Babysitting Legolas
by iampurplelavender
Summary: The twin sons of Elrond had to babysit young Legolas. A very tiring job indeed. A ficlet!


Babysitting Legolas  
  
===============  
  
"I have had it with your pranks. How old are you again? Because you don't seem to act your age. And I've lost count since your first millennia."  
  
The twins had done it now. They had never seen their father this mad, well, not since they set the kitchen on fire. No, they're father were past mad now. He was furious.  
  
It was a harmless prank really. But their target did not thought so. Glorfindel had blown his top when he discovered all of his wardrobe were tossed into the lake, courtesy of the twins of course. In spite of what anyone would tell you, Glorfindel was very vain and he was very proud of his wardrobe. Each of every one of pieces of clothing that he owned. Imagine his distress when he found them splattered all over the lake.  
  
Why had the twins done it? Anyone with a right mind had given up reasoning with the twins since a very long time ago.  
  
"But Adar, we're sorry. We really are," Elladan spoke for both of them. Both of them put up their best puppy eyes trick in front of their father. It had taken them more than a millennia of practice to perfected it.  
  
But Elrond were not in his best mood that morning. Personally, he had thought it was a very funny prank and the look on Glorfindel's face was absolutely priceless. The poor lord were practically fuming when he marched into Elrond's library and was near-crying when he told the lord what his precious twin sons had done to his innocent clothes. Yes, his innocent clothes. So now, he had to do something to punish his sons.  
  
Something serious, like a chore, but a little cruel. He pondered for a moment. Then an idea struck him.  
  
'Wonderful. That would make a perfect punishment. Glorfindel would be delighted to know this,' he thought with a sly grin on his face.  
  
His sons saw this and they were not very comfortable with the look that is now plastered on their father's face.  
  
'He's up to something,' Elladan thought to his younger brother.  
  
'I don't like that look either. Wonder what's up his sleeves?' Elrohir thought back.  
  
"My sons, I hereby punish you," Elrond started. The twins groaned at the word 'punish'.  
  
Elrond smiled and continued," As you know, King Thranduil will be coming to Rivendell in a few days to discuss some official matters with me. He would be bringing Legolas, his youngest, with him. I'm sure you remember him."  
  
The twins nodded with a smile. They had taken a liking to the elfling when they spent their time in Mirkwood with Elrond. They were friends with Legolas's brothers as well.  
  
'Let's see how long you can keep that smile on your face,' ELrond thought.  
  
"Well, Legolas would need someone to look after him when Thranduil is in a discussion with me. That someone would be the two of you. Both of you shall have to babysit Legolas while he is in Rivendell."  
  
The smile on their faces dropped in an instant as they stared at their father in disbelief. Elrond had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud at the expression on his sons face.  
  
"What?! Babysitting?! No way!" Both of them yelled in unison.  
  
"But we have a lot of things to do, Adar. Archery practice. History lessons, scouting," Elrohir said.  
  
"And Legolas is, well, very active, Adar. We can't possibly keep up with him," Elladan continued.  
  
Elrond waved his hand at his sons indicating that he will receive no argument on the matter.  
  
"Both of you are young and energetic. Surely you can take care of a little elfling," Elrond said.  
  
"But... but..." The twins tried to talk their way out of it.  
  
"No more buts. You will do as I say and that is final," Elrond said.  
  
As soon as he had finished his sentence, Glorfindel walked into the room. At the sight of the twins, he narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"Ah, Glorfindel. Just the elf I wanted to see. You will be glad that I had decided a punishment for my sons on your behalf," Elrond said as he gestured the other elf to come forward.  
  
Glofinder looked at Elrond and raised an eyebrow to indicate that Elrond should continue.  
  
"They will babysit Prince Legolas for the duration of King Thranduil's stay with us," Elrond finished.  
  
Glorfindel stared at Elrond for a moment before he broke out laughing, his finger pointing at the twins. The younger elves only frowned and crossed their arms across their chest.  
  
"You are so in for it now," Glorfindel said in between his laughter. Elrond could not helped but chuckle at the statement.  
  
"You may go now," Elrond said to his sons.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir left the laughing lords in the room and grumbling all the time.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Greetings Thranduil... It has been so long, old friend," Elrond said as he embrace his friend.  
  
"Greetings Elrond. A long time indeed. How do you fare?" Thranduil returned the greeting. A small elfling lingered behind Thranduil, clutching the King's robes.  
  
"I am well. And who might that be hiding behind your robes?" Elrond asked even thought he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Legolas, Come forward now and greet Lord Elrond," Thranduil said as he gently pull the elfling, equivalent to four years old in human years, from behind him and nudged him forward.  
  
"I'm sure you remember my youngest child, Legolas," Thranduil said to Elrond.  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond with a toothy grin on his angelic face. Elrond knelt down so that he could meet the young prince at his eye level.  
  
Legolas gave him a shy grin and said ," Hewo, Lo' Elwon."  
  
"Hello there Legolas," Elrond said as he patted the prince's golden head.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
At the mentioned of his name, Legolas turned to find the twins walking towards him. Happily, he shrieked and ran towards them.  
  
"Ela'an! Elwohiw!" Legolas shrieked as he ran. As soon as he reached the twins, he was scooped up by Elrohir and he giggled happily.  
  
"Hello there Legolas. Did you miss me?" Elrohir asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, yes, Las missed Elwohiw," Legolas yelled. Even though he was little, he could tell the twins apart and not many could achieve that.  
  
"What about me? Don't you miss me as well?" Elladan asked with a mock hurt expression on his face. He pretended to sniffles.  
  
Legolas tried to wriggled out of Elrohir's arms and put his small arms towards Elladan. "No, no. Las miss Ella'an too."  
  
Elladan took the wriggling elfling from his brother and wrapped him a bear hug. "I missed you too little one."  
  
All three of them with Legolas in Elladan's arms walked towards Thranduil and Elrond who watched the exchange in amusement.  
  
"Greetings King Thranduil," the twins bowed and said in unison.  
  
"Greetings sons of Elrond. Looks like Legolas missed your absence from Mirkwood," Thranduil said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Elrohir said as he ruffled Legolas's hair," We missed the little one too."  
  
Legolas protested," Hey, Las is no little. Las is big elf now."  
  
All laughed at the elfling.  
  
"My sons will look after young Legolas while you and I are in discussion, Thranduil. I hope this arrangement is to your liking," Elrond said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Luckily, Thranduil caught the twinkle and he said," Yes, my friend. This arrangement is to my liking. I am sure Legolas would be comfortable with your sons company."  
  
"Very well then, my king, Adar. I think we should take leave now. Legolas will be with us should you need him, my king," Elladan said. Elrond nodded and the twins left with Legolas yelling and waving to his father," Bye Adar. Bye..."  
  
Thranduil turned to Elrond and asked with a worried expression," They will be fine, right?"  
  
Elrond only smiled and said," Legolas will be fine, Thranduil. He's in Imladris. He's safe."  
  
Thranduil chuckle and said as they turned to go," He's not the one I'm worried about, old friend."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Legolas, do not climb that high. You might fall!"  
  
"No Legolas, come down from there."  
  
"Ai, Legolas! Why did you have to throw mud at me?!"  
  
*thump* "Elrohir! I've landed on a prickle bush!"  
  
*Thump thump* "Guess what?! So have I! LEGOLAS!"  
  
"Stay on the shallow side Legolas!"  
  
"DO NOT GO ANY DEEPER! I'M WARNING YOU LEGOLAS!"  
  
*splash* "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? YOU NEARLY DROWNED. NO, STOP!"  
  
"Elladan, he's run off again!"  
  
"Well, catch him then! I'm still soaking wet!"  
  
Well, so far, Legolas had decide he wanted to become a squirrel and climbed to the highest branch on the tree. The twins had to climbed after him to make sure he wouldn't fall.  
  
Then he had wanted to become a bird and tried to fly from the previous said branch. Luckily, the twin had been there and managed to catch him before any real damage was done. That is until they lost their footing and fell into a prickly bush.  
  
After that, little Legolas wanted to become a fish and ran straight to the river. At first he was playing at the shallow side of the river, due to Elladan consistent nagging, but somehow he had managed to swim further out and called for helped as he was swept by the strong current.  
  
Elladan had swam in after him and had managed to grab the young prince and sawm both of them to safety.  
  
As soon as his feet touched the ground, Legolas had managed to run off again, much to the dismay of the twins.  
  
"Legolas! Where are you?" They were calling out to Legolas.   
  
"Over there!" Elladan called to his brother as he spotted the prince sitting down under a tree in the garden. His clothes were still soaking wet.  
  
As they got nearer to the tree, they noticed that the young prince were not merely sitting down. He was sleeping peacefully under the shades of the tree.  
  
"Thank goodness he's sleeping! I don't think I can take anymore of his activities," Elrohir whispered to his brother, afraid to wake up the sleeping prince.  
  
Elladan nodded and asked," What should we do with him?"  
  
"Let him sleep. We can go back to our room and change and then we can come back for him," Elrohir said.  
  
"Leave him here? Well, I suppose we could. We are in the garden. I know we could carry him but that would risked waking him up. I think we deserve a moment of peace. Come on let's go," Elladan said as he walked away, followed by his brother.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ah... the comfort of fresh clothes," Elrohir mused.  
  
"Yes, that and the soothing feel of the salve on my prickled bum," Elladan grinned.  
  
Both of them had changed into fresh clothes and had tended to the bruises on their body.  
  
"I swear, a dealing with orcs had left much lesser bruises than this," Elrohir had said.  
  
They were walking towards the palace gardens to find the sleeping prince.  
  
But imagined their surprise when they find the spot where they had left the prince earlier was empty. No sign of the prince.  
  
"Where is he? LEGOLAS!" Elladan called.  
  
"LEGOLAS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! COME OUT NOW!" Elrohir yelled to the missing prince hoping that the prince would answer them.  
  
Unfortunately there were no answer.  
  
They looked everywhere but still there were no sign of Legolas.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Elladan?" Elrohir asked. the older twin only shrugged as he too did not what should be done.  
  
They were worried for the safety of the young prince.  
  
"What if he went to the river? What if... what if he drowned?" Elladan said softly.  
  
"Don't scare me Elladan. He must be alright. Keep on looking," Elrohir said. Fear was evident in his eyes.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
"LEGOLAS! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"I think we should tell Adar now," Elladan said adn Elrohir nodded in agreement.  
  
The two of them rushed to the palace in search of their father and King Thranduil.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The twins burst through the door and yelled," Adar!"  
  
Elrond looked up from his table with a frown and said," Please do not yell!"  
  
His sons were panting for breath from the running and only managed to say," Legolas..."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow and asked," Legolas? What's wrong with Legolas? Where is he?"  
  
Elladan spoke first," We lost him Adar! We lost him! One minute he was sleeping under a tree in the garden and when we returned he was gone?"  
  
Elrond stood up and said," Gone? What do you mean gone?" How can he be gone? You were supposed to look after him."  
  
This time it was Elrohir who spoke," We left him sleeping in the garden and... and... and we went back to our room to change our clothes and... and when we came back he was gone. He was no there. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find him. Please Adar, quick, we must find him, lest anything bad happened to him."  
  
"Yes, Adar. Quick. We must find Legolas," Elladan was begged his father.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir were cryng now. They were so scared of the thought of Legolas somewhere out there in the dark, alone and afraid, maybe even hurt.  
  
"We're really sorry Adar. We should have never left him to sleep alone in the garden. Please, Adar. Let's just go find Legolas," Elladan said.  
  
Elrond watched his sons in sympathy. But he turned to the figure sitting in the chair, his back facing his sons," What do you say, Thranduil? Shall we forgive them?"  
  
The twins gulped. They had forgotten about King Thranduil. How are they going to explain his son's disappearance to him?  
  
The king stood up and turned towards them. The twins' faces lit up as they saw the little elf in Thranduil's arms.  
  
"I believe you were looking for my son?" the king asked wtih a smile.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" both of them yelled and ran towards the king to hug the littl elfling.  
  
"Ella'an! Elwohiw!" Legolas exclaimed as he wriggled out of his father's embrace and jumped into Elrohir's inviting arms. The twins took turn kissing Legolas on his forehead and cheeks for they were extremely relieved and happy to find the prince safe and sound.  
  
"You had us worried you know. We thought we lost you!" Elladan said as he kissed Legolas's chubby cheek.  
  
"Thank Valar you're alright!" Elrohir said as he kissed Legolas on his forehead.  
  
Elrond coughed to get their attention.  
  
"I see that you've learned a lesson of responsibility today. You should have never left Legolas alone. He could've fallen out a tree or worse, drowned inthe river and no one might notice until it is too late," Elrond said seriously.  
  
Well, it was them who had fallen out a tree and nearly drowned in the river but they were not about to tell their father that. No, that would be too embarrassing.  
  
"We know now Adar. We promised we will never let him out of our sight," Elrohir said. His twin nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're really sorry King Thranduil. We'll keep a closer eye on him from now on," Elladan said.  
  
King Thranduil only smile and replied good-naturedly," No harm done, Elladan. Just don't lose him next time."  
  
"But how did he ended up here?" Elrohir asked, looking at his father.  
  
To which Legolas replied proudly," Las found Adar! Las found Adar by self! Las is smart!"  
  
"You did? Very smart indeed. Next time, just stay there until we come get you okay? You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Elladan said to the elfling as he plant a kiss on Legolas's nose.  
  
  
  
"So we play now? Outside?" Legolas asked with his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Elladan chuckled and replied," No, it's dark now. In fact, I think tomorrow we'll play indoors. Too much excitement is bad for your health you know."  
  
Legolas frowned while the others laughed.  
  
"I think it's time for you to give Legolas his bath," King Thranduil said with a sly smile.  
  
The twins groaned. They knew Legolas's reputaion with bath. He hated them He would do anything to escape from bathing.  
  
"NO!" Legolas shrieked and jumped from Elladan's arms.  
  
The twins groaned again but without a word dashed through the door to catch the little elfling.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil only laughed as they heard a rather familiar call through the hall," COME BACK HERE LEGOLAS!"  
  
~The End~  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Just something I had in mind and it kept bugging me until I decided to write it down.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
